


Meet Scarlett Gluskin - Winchester - Opponent Of Deception

by FallenWolf22



Series: Meet The Characters [4]
Category: Meet The Character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22





	Meet Scarlett Gluskin - Winchester - Opponent Of Deception

Basic:

Name - Scarlett Gluskin - Winchester

Nicknames - Red, Stitches, and Reaper

Age - 25

Gender - Female 

Date of Birth - December 24, 1889

Place of Birth - London, England

Ethnicity/Species - Human

Occupation/Job - War Vertrain and Hunter

World/Verse - Earth  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearance:

Height - 5’5

Weight - 135

Skin Tone - Pale White

Facial Shape - Round

Eye Color - Golden Orange

Distinguish Features - Faded Stitching Across Throat and Face

Hair Style - Curly

Body Type - Curvy

Posture - Straight

Dress - Black Tank Top, Black Jeans, Knee Length Boots, and Full Body Length Leather Jacket

Something Always Carried/ Weapon / Tools - Sortment Of Knives, Bone Saw, and Surgical Tool Set

Accessories - Wedding Ring, Earrings, and Necklace  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life: 

Skilled - Medical Knowledge, Guns, and Blades

Incompetence - Doesn’t Understand Some Emotions

Strength/Talent -   
\- Sneaking In And Out Of Places Without Being Seen  
\- Stalking  
\- Military Knowledge

Weakness - Emotions

Hobbies -   
\- Training  
\- Gardening  
\- History

Habits -   
\- Nocturnal  
\- Studying A Person

Area Of Residence/Environment -   
Temporary Living In Mount Massive Hospital  
Owns A House In Maine

Neighbourhood - House In The Woods

Organization Involved - Hunter

Job Satisfaction - You Do Not Want To Know That Answer!

Health - Fine  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attitude:

Personality - Cold heated at first before showing a kind side only her husband has seen since they were both put into the Walrider.

Moral - Doesn’t Care For It

Self-Control - None Since The Walrider Experiment

Motivation - Her Husband and Her Brother’s

Discouragement - Never Gaining Her Sanity Back

Intelligence Level - Higher Intelligence Than A Normal Person

Confidence Level - Medium

Greatest Fear/Phobia - Being Put Back Into The Walrider  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past:

Childhood Life - Her Childhood was rough for her born to Amelia Fallen-Wolf and John Winchester, she was taken from her mother at birth and then given to a cult and lived with them for the first three years of her life before they tried to sacrifice her but it didn’t work, so they put her on the black market and she stayed in the market for a year before a man who was in his late forties bought her and used her for unmentionable things and trained her a assassin until she was ten. She fought back and killed the man before leaving the house and wandering the roads in Kentucky before being picked up by cops and freaked out and bit an officer before they were able to calm her down and take her to the hospital where she was checked over and then put into foster care before she was found by her father John WInchester, where he gained custody of her and raised her with Sam and Dean thought the father and daughter dough didn’t get along every well with her trust issues with men, it took four years of living with them and hunting with them for her trust them. When she reached the age of 18 she entered the military and became a ranger serving three tours in Afghanistan before returning home.

Important Past Event - Meeting Eddie Gluskin ANd Being Marred By Father Martin

Best Accomplishment - Getting Out Of Mount Massive Asylum

Other Accomplishment - Keeping Her Husband From Murdering Other Men (If anyone has seen the video Game then you can understand why I put that there.)

Worst Moment - Murdering Innocents

Failure - Never Living A Normal Life

Secret - Wanted To Live A Happy Life With A Family

Best Memories - Getting Out Of Mount Massive Asylum  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:

Story Role - The Wife Of Eddie Gluskin But Also a Survivor Of The Walrider

Alignment - Walrider Experiment

Short Term Goal - Seeing Her Brother Alive And Well

Long Term Goal - Getting To Live A Semi Normal Life

First Appearance - Chapter Two

Conflict - Insanity Problem And Her Homicide Tendency

Most Defining Moment - Going Against Satan  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relation:

Eddie Gluskin (Husband)  
John Winchester (Father)  
Bobby Singer (Adopted Father)  
Dean Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Sam Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Castiel (Friend)


End file.
